


Every year at Halloween

by JustAnn42



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Childhood Friends, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21522619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnn42/pseuds/JustAnn42
Summary: Dean and Cas are childhood friends. They're spending every Halloween together. Now that they are adults they still won't stop.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 50
Collections: Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Masquerade





	Every year at Halloween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DaddysGracelessAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaddysGracelessAngel/gifts).



> This is for the Profound Bond exchange Halloween.
> 
> Also this is my first NSFW fic in English. Please be gentle ^^'
> 
> Hope you like it

“Dean are you coming?? It's almost time for the halloween party.” His lovely husband Castiel was shouting from downstairs. 

“Just gimme five minutes, babe!” He yelled back, sitting in front of an old rusty chest.   
Inside that chest were old pictures, costumes made for kids, some masks and other stuff. Dean found it while he was looking for his angel wings.   
The hunter was holding a picture of him and Cas in his hands, with a fond smile on his lips.   
“Good old times.” He chuckled and remembered back when the picture was taken… 

Flashback  
“Mommyyy stop it! It's itching!” Little 5 year old Dean was complaining and tried to get rid of the little angel wings.   
Mary just chuckled, looking at him. “But without wings you can't be an angel. Come on… Don't move for five minutes and it's done.”  
Dean-o was grumbling but nodded, not moving even when it was itching as hell!   
“You think Cas will like it?” He asked after some time, looking in the mirror. He was wearing a trenchcoat with a suit under it and a blue tie. 

“Oh Sweetie he will love it.” She said and brushed his hair gently, smiling. “And you'll have some fun together.”   
Dean sighed quietly. Castiel Novak was his best friend since... forever. He couldn’t imagine a world without him. Together they were invincible and fought against any enemy they created in their fantasy.

“Alright. We're done, honey.” His mother said and smiled, showing him the mirror.   
Dean looked at himself, striking some poses and then he nodded. “I love it. Thanks Mummy.” He said and hugged his mother, grinning. 

At that moment the doorbell rang and Dean stormed towards the door, opening it. “Cas!!” He giggled and hugged his best friend who hugged him back.   
“Ready to collect as much candy as possible???” Cas asked him with a grin.   
“Yes I am!” Dean answered. “What do you think about my costume???”  
“I love it! And mine?” Dean looked at his friends who was wearing a black and red checkered lumberjack shirt, navy green shorts and some brown boots. 

“Uh love it too!” Dean grinned broadly and hummed. “Bet we have the best costume ever!” 

“Okay boys. Let me take a picture! You two look adorable!” Mary smiled, getting the camera. She positioned them right at the front door and took the picture. 

Dean laughed. “Let's go!!!” He said and jumped up, taking Cas’ hand to pull him outside.

Flashback End  
Cas POV  
“What are you doing here, babe?” Cas asked when he looked at his husband. He’d been waiting for five minutes with no sign of Dean and decided to take a look.   
“Oh I just found some old pictures of us. You remember those?” Dean asked, showing him the pictures. Cas smiled softly and nodded. “How could I forget?” 

He also picked some older pictures. They always had the same costume. Dean went as Cas and Cas went as Dean.   
This year they did the same. It was their tradition on Halloween. 

Dean POV  
Dean smiled and leaned back into Cas arms, sighing. “Do we really have to go to this party? I would prefer to stay at home, cuddling on the couch and watch some horror movies with just you.” He mumbled. 

His angel husband put a hand on his round belly and kissed his cheek. “But then we don't have a chance to show off our wonderful costumes.” Cas told him but Dean just sighed.   
“Sure there is! Every little child who will ring our doorbell to get some candy will see us. Nothing against Sam or Gabriel but I don't like their Halloween parties.” He mumbled quietly. 

“Especially not when I'm pregnant and forbidden from drinking any alcohol.” Dean pouted a bit and sighed.   
He didn't see his angel smiling but suddenly he was lifted up in Cas’ arms and carried down bride style. 

Cas POV  
“Cas, what are you doing??” The hunter asked surprised and swallowed when Cas put them in their nest, kissing him gently. “If you don't want to go to the party, we will have some fun in our nest.” He whispered and started to slowly open the trenchcoat, kissing Dean’s neck and the mating bite which declared the little Omega as his. 

He growled contently when his husband let out a moan and smelled the slick he was already leaking. “Such a needy omega and all mine.” Cas whispered. One single snap and both of them were naked. 

Cas let a finger travel down to his hole, slowly stroking it until Dean was relaxed and he could slip inside. Taking a few thrust with one and then some more with two fingers. Dean moaned and squirmed beneath him which let him growl. “You're mine. Always mine.” He whispered, using three fingers to open Dean up. 

Cas was already rock hard when he rubbed his tip against Dean's entrance, pushing into him very slow which was a torture for both of them. “Please Alpha….More.. I need more.” Dean stumbled and moaned loudly, trying to press against him to get more but Cas held him in position while entering him. “Shhh...Don't be greedy or I have to punish you.” He whispered in his ear. 

When he was deep inside him and made sure Dean was comfortable with it, he started to move, pushing deep inside him, moaning.   
“So tight, hot and wet for me. You're so perfect, Dean. Perfect for me. Can you feel how perfect I fit into you. Like your hole is made for me.” 

He went faster, knowing that Dean couldn't take it any longer. After all he was heavily pregnant with his pups.   
Cas took a few more thrusts and felt his knot inflating. He moaned and came deep inside him, knotting his omega good who also came and panted heavily. 

The angel leaned down and kissed him softly. “I love you.” 

“Love you too.” Dean responded and smiled a bit.   
They cuddled together in their nest, Dean purring loudly. The smell of happy omega was overwhelming but it made Cas more than proud to know that he did the right thing. 

18 months later

Dean POV  
Dean looked at his creation and nodded. “Perfect. Oh you two look perfect!” He said and grinned.   
“Babe!! we're done! Come and look at them.”   
He giggled excited when his husband came into the nursery.   
“Oh my….Such cute little babies.” Cas said and went to pick up the girl who they named Mary.   
Mary was wearing a trenchcoat, with a suit underneath, a blue tie and cute little angel wings. 

The boy named Jake was wearing a red and black checkered lumberjack shirt, navy green shorts and little brown boots.   
Dean grinned. “Aren't they perfect?!”   
“Yes they are. Great job, baby.” Cas said and kissed him softly, while he was holding their beautiful little daughter. 

“Ready to collect some candy?” Dean asked Cas, cuddling into his arms and smiled. His alpha just nodded and kissed him again. “Of course I am. Another perfect halloween.” He whispered and smiled.   
Dean purred and cuddled into his arms.   
“Hopefully it's followed by many more perfect halloweens.”


End file.
